Making Changes
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys move to the country, where the girls have lived for all of their lives. The group meet, and they get to know each other. When they like what they see what comes in the way of their romance?
1. Chapter 1

Blossom

Blossom walks outside and looks around, the smell of green grass filling her nose, and the warm breeze blowing on her hair and her face.

She loves where she lives, it's so warm and comforting, and there's hardly any noise to destract from the beauty.

Where she lives is deep in the country, on her dad's large farm. With just her dad and her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Mornin Blossom." Bubbles says, opening the screen door and waking out beside her. "watcha doin?"

Blossom smiles and looks at her blonde sister. Her sisters and her are triplets but she's the first one out, so she's always thought of Bubbles as her younger sibling, her youngest actually. Right after buttercup, who had came out second.

"Nothin, just lookin at the sun rise. It's sure pretty!" She says, her eyes growing big with happines.

"I heard we're suppose to be gettin some new kids comin to school today!" Bubbles says, also enjoying the landscape.

At this their other sister walks out. "Yea" Seh says, joining the conversation. "But I heard they're from the city. Ya think they'll be jerks like in all those movies on TV?"

Bubbles shakes her head. "Nah, they just do that so we'll stay here and not go to the city, they want us to stay here and farm 'n' stuff."

Blossom nods in agreement and they all walk inside to get their things ready for school. They are all excited to see the new students and see if they are, actually, like the television movies say that they are.

Brick

Brick walks outside and scowls. Why is it so open and quiet here? He's much more use to the light and noise and pollution of the city.

His brother Boomer walks out and stands beside him, head phones in his ear. He's also had trouble adjusting to the quiet, so he keeps his volume turned all the way up.

"what'cha listening to?" Brick asks, not even verry loudly, but Boomer still hears him perfectly.

"All the beautiful people by Marilyn Manson" He says looking over to his brother, older than him by only a few minutes.

"I didn't know you liked Marilyn Manson?" Brick says, suprised since Boomer has always been the sensitive one of his brothers.

"I don't" Boomer replied. "But It's so quiet here, I pick the loudest songs I could from Butch's lap-top and synced them onto my music player so I could drown out the quiet."

Brick nods, too bad his music player is completely dead or he would do the same thing and avoid the, almost scary, silence.

"So, they have a bus coming to pick us up?" Butch asks, walking out of their house, his head phones around his neck, Brick can hear them clearly. The song 'Irresponsible Hate Anthem' By Marilyn Manson playing kloudly.

"Yep." Brick says "weird right?" He asks, since in the city they were so close to the school, and almost everyone just walked to it.

"I know." Boomer and butch say at the same time. Looking at each other and smirking afterwards.

Almost as if on que the big yellow bus pulls up and the doors open, inviting the boys in for the ride to school.

When the boys step onto the bus the doors close and the driver starts driving down the road, in a direction that the boys can only assume is the way to school.

Boomer

Boomer looks around for a place to sit, it's not that there are a lot of people on the bus, there actually aren't that many, but the ones that are here are all in small sections of the bus, and he isn't sure where he and his brothers would be allowed to sit.

Near the back, but not exactly there, he sees some boys, all blonde like him, and all in baggy overalls. Something he would never be caught dead in.

Just a bit up there are three girls, one with red hair, one with blonde hair, and one with black hair. They all look friendly, but you never know how people will act by the way they look.

Once more traveling up he sees a girl with poofy red hair sitting beside a girl with teased brown hair, they look like girls you would expect to see in the city, with too mush makeup and too much hair.

At least some familiarity there, something he can find that reminds him of home, not that he would ever want to sit near them, they're absolutely hideous.

Lost in his thoughs, Boomer doesn't notice that the blonde girl from the group of three had aproached him, he notices though when she taps on his shoulder.

"Uh. . .Yea?" He asks, thinking that he somehow offended her, what if having your hand in your pocket was some form of flipping someone off here?

She giggles. "I don't know if you noticed, but you and your brothers have been standing up here for 'bout 4 minutes. If ya want you can sit in front of my and me."

Boomer's face glows red and he turns to his brothers, who both nod, embarrased as well oubout hearing how long they've been standing there like idiots.

The boys follow the blonde girl back to her seat and sit in front of her and her 'sisters' as she had said earlier.

"Uh" Boomer says looking embarrased. "Thanks for letting us sit here." He looks up at the girl.

She giggles and the one with black hair rolls her eyes, she's the one that responds to Boomer 'thank you'

"Ya know it's a bus, you're allowed to sit wherever ya want." She says, souding kind of angry.

Butch

Butch raises his eyebrow at how rude this black haired girl is being to his younger, blonde, brother.

"You know, she's right, we should go, she doesn't seem too happy that we sat here." he says angrily. to which the girl only rolls her eyes.

The red headed girl scowls and reaches over, loking at her black haird sister. "Buttercup, ya could be a little nicer!" She says. "These boys are new 'round here, don't give 'em the wrong impression!"

Butch smirks at the black haired girl, waiting for an appoligy, but it's obvious by the way she's scowling that she isn't going to give him one.

He rolls his eyes and turns around, but still listening to the conversation that Boomer is having with the blonde one.

"So." he hears her say. "would you boys lwant me and my sisters to show yall around?" She asks.

Then Boomer's reply comes directly after. "Oh, yea, that would be wonderful actually! That way we won't get lost or anything!"

The blonde girl giggles. "Great!" She says. "We can tell and I'm sure he'd let us have the day off, all of us, to show yall around! He loves new kids!"

Butch roll shis eyes and pulls his head phoned over his ears, the song 'monster' by Skillet bursting through his ear drums.

All he can think is that today is sure to be one of the longet days of his entire life.

(A/N so? what do you think? I'm from Jackson county Kentucky, and most people consider us to be really country and red-neck, and most of us are, but some people, like me, really enjoy english class and want to go to a far away college, and don't use slang, but i tried to write the country parts based on the way that most of my friends talk. And any music that I use in any of my stories, you can be sure that I like those artists and songs! Byeas!~)


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles

Bubbles walks off of the bus, side by side with the blonde boy from the city, he had earlier told her that his name was Boomer.

"So. . ." He says looking over to her "are we going to start the tour now or. . ." He doesn't finish his sentence.

Bubbles looks at him expectantly "Or what?" she asks, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He laughs. "I don't know, it's just an expression thing, you end a sentence with or if you don't know what to say. . ."

Bubbles nods and laughs. "Oh, okay then. . .Sure, let's start the tour. But first we gotta check with the principal."

Boomer nods and follows her, followed by Blossom, then Brick, then Buttercup and butch, both scowling with their arms crossed.

Butch

Butch is stuck with Buttercup as his tour guide, so he's doing his best to just follow her and pretend to listen, but with his head phones in he's completely unaware that she's not even speaking to him.

She leads him to a tree outside, where she sits down and pulls out her music player as well.

When he notices he sits down near her and stretches his neck to read the screen. ''Leave a scar-Marilyn Manson'' floats over the screen.

He nods his head in approval. Then he taps her shoulder, getting her attention away from her song.

"what?" she asks, sounding annoyed that he had interrupted her while she was relaxing to Marilyn Manson.

he laughs. "I didn't think people would have music players down here, and I definitely didn't think you guys listened to Marilyn Manson."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, we do, and most people don't like him, but I do. . .you shouldn't make assumptions about people before you meet them."

He smirks. "Like you don't assume that I'm an arrogant jerk just because I'm from the city and not here."

She looks away. "I didn't think that because you lived in the city," she says grabbing his attention "I said it because you have a hair cut like a jerk would have."

He laughs, and soon she joins him and they both fall over each other in hysterical laughter over her joke.

"You're alright." He says, still laughing a bit, but now sitting up and helping her up from her position on the ground.

"Alright?" She asks. "Alright at what? I didn't do anything?" she says, waiting for him to explain himself.

He laughs. "It just means that you're an alright person, you know, someone I wouldn't mind hanging out with."

"Oh. . ." She says, then she smiles. "I guess you're alright too then Butchie-boy" She says teasingly.

He smirks. "What ever you say Butter-Butt." He says, insulting her right back without so much as a flinch,

Brick

Brick follows Blossom as she leads from one end of the school to the other, listening intently and memorizing everything that he can. both of the school and of her.

Brick had seen some really pretty girls in the city, but Blossom beats them all, and the only makeup she's wearing looks like lip-gloss.

That's a rare beauty, and he knows that. It's not that her sisters weren't pretty in the same way, but Blossom is the only one of the three that actually caught his eye and made him notice it.

". . .and that's the end of our tour." She says, turning back and smiling at Brick, making him nearly melt into a puddle.

"So. . . " She says. "wadda ya wanna do now?" She gestures around her at the building, it's smaller than his old school, and probably a lot less crowded.

"Wanna go outside?" he asks, looking to go out and get a little fresh air to help him clear his head.

She nods and they both make their way to the big double doors leading to the small grassy area outside of the school.

Boomer

Boomer smiles as he leans away from the kiss that he and Bubbles had just shared, but she looks away frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried that maybe it was a bod kiss, or he had hurt her in some way.

She looks back up at him. "We just met a little while ago, and we're already kissin in the school. . . I don't. . . I've never done anythin like this before Boomer, why did you kiss me? Is it just because you wanted to, or is it because you like me? And it it's cause you like me, how'd you know cause we've only known each-"

He stops her mid-sentence with another kiss, then he pulls away and smiles. "I know I really like you, because I've spent a lot of time with a lot of girls, but none of them are a beautiful, or nice as you, and none of them have ever made my stomach burn inside like you do. But it's a good burning, and I wouldn't stop it for the world."

Bubbles

Bubble's jaw drops, she'd never seen a guy who could speak so beautifully, and about her! But how could he possibly feel all of his already, sure her stomach was on fire too, but her heart's been broken so many times, it could just be her body warning her not to get to close to him.

All of those thoughts are forgotten when Boomer pulls her close for a third kiss and her head goes completely empty.

Oh well. She thinks. I'll just see how it turns out, hopefully I won't get my heart broken again.  
And boomer doesn't seem like the type of guy who hurts girls and toys with them for fun. . .But then again, they never do. . .

Buttercup

Buttercup and butch spend nearly the whole school day joking with each other and talking about music, then the buses pull up and they get on, sitting side by side. Blossom and Brick sitting in front of them, and Boomer and Bubbles sitting behind them.

"You don't think they're together are you?" Butch asks, eying Brick and Blossom.

"Together?" Buttercup asks, watching his eyes and following their movement to her sister and Brick.

"Yea" he says "you know, like dating?"

"Oh" She says. "No, Blossom doesn't like boys from the city, she likes strong, big, country men that know how to farm and stuff."

Butch nods and looks out the window. I wounder if she likes city boys. He thinks. then he immediately scolds himself, repeating in his head that she isn't his type, he likes trashy women, not girls like her.

(A/N so? what do you think? Good? Yes? No?)


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer

Boomer has been standing in front of the mirror for a really long time, trying to get his look to be just right. He's wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with waves on the bottom, and skin tight jeans.

"What are you even doing Boom? you like that blonde chick or something?" Butch says, walking into his blonde brother's room.

Boomer rolls his eyes and turns to face Butch. "Her name is Bubbles, and if you must know I think I've started a relationship with her."

Butch scoffs. "Boomer, chill, you've known her for like 1 day. You can't have a relationship with someone after one day, that's just crazy!"

"Well, you know Butch" Boomer starts, walking over to his brother. "Some people believe in love at first sight."

Butch is the one who rolls his eyes this time. "Bro, I hate to tell you this, but what you felt with blondie was LUST not love. You want to get into her pants,and you can't even tell."

"What's going on in here?" Brick asks, walking in, also dressed fairly nice in a dark red shirt with a black vest over it, and his jeans aren't tight, but they deffinently don't sag either.

Boomer smirks. "Butch likes the girl from yesterday and he won't admite it so he's taking out his frustration on me liking Bubbles."

Butch is up in a second and lifting his brother off of the ground by the front of his shirt, scowling st him, with his arm raised in possition to punch him.

"I dare you to say that again Boomer." He says, then he growls and repetes himself "I DARE you!"

Brick raises his eyebrow. "Witch one of the girls does Butch like?" He asks, causeing Butch to turn to him.

"I just told you!" He growls. "I don't like her! I don't know where Boomer's coming from, he's just stupid!" He yells, throwing Boomer onto the ground and storming out of the room and then out of the house, waiting for the bus to pull up.

Brick

Brick looks at Boomer as he gets himself up off of the floor, then he asks again. "So witch one does he like?"

Boomer smirks. "Don't worry Brick, he doesn't like Blossom, so you're good, he likes Buttercup."

Bricks face turns red and he turns to face the door. "Why would I care if he likes Blossom or not? I don't care."

Boomer laughs. "You and Butch just can't tell things like this, cause you two don't believe in fate and destiny and serendipity. But I do, and Blossom is perfect for you, I've only know her for one day and I can tell that, same with Buttercup and Butch. If you'd try to see it I bet you could."

Brick grumbles and walks out the door, leaving his blonde brother to go back to fixing his clothes and hair.

Butch

The bus pulls up and the boys make their way onto it, with Butch in the lead since he was the only one already outside when it came.

He walks to the back-ish part of the bus where the three girs are sitting and he sits in front of them, as he did yesterday. His brothers soon fill in the space beside him and they both turn around to talk to the girls, but Butch just sits, still angry about Boomers acusations.

Buttercup

Buttercup would never say it out loud, but she was kind of dissapoited that her new friend didn't turn around to say hey to her.

They're in the school building now and walking to their first period witch they all have together, thanks to the principal.

Music, witch was always Bubbles and Blossom's favorite class, but Buttercup could never really get that into it.

When they walk in the teacher smiles and grabs the girls arms, instructing them to the front of the class for their song they were suppose to prepair.

"Class" the teacher says. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are gonna be singin Tell her, by Jim Bakkum. so pay attention to 'em! Go on girls!"

(Bold is Blossom, ittalics is Bubbles, underlined is Buttercup, and there might be some combinationes too!)

"**I know a girls who's broken hearted, over a boy who could not share, his feelings. She really loved him.**

_and I know a boy whou could not say just, three little word that could make her day, and it hurt her, though he really loved her._

If there's a lesson to be learned it's a hard one today, once it falls apart it's so hard to un-break. Don't you ever make that mistake!

**Tell her you love her**

_How mutch you love her!_

**Don't turn away**

Don't be afraid

_**Tell her you love her!**_

Time marches on and the boy grew older, everyday wondering if he'd told her something, would it be different?

**If there;s a lesson here to learn it's a hard one today, once it falls apart, it's so hard to un-break, so don't you ever make that mistake!**

_Tell her you love her!_

**How much you love her**

_Don't turn away_

**don't be afraid,**

tell her you love her

_**how much you love her, **_

_**don't turn away, don't be afriad, tell her you love her..."**_

They shortened the song so that it wouldn't take up the whole class, and when they finish the whole class stands and claps for them.

(Update! yay! So school's out for me. . . yay! I got a haircut too! I feel like a completely different person!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles

After Bubbles gets into her last class she smiles and sits down beside Boomer, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes?" He says, smiling and turning to face Bubbles, neither of them completely sire if they're dating or not.

"Would you and your brothers wanna come to a party tonight? It's gonna be at ma house!" she says, waiting for his reply.

He smiles and nods. "Sure, but, uh, I have no idea where you live. . .Could you write down your adress on this?" He says, handing her a piece of paper, witch she scribbles down her adress on.

She smiles at him. "It's gonna start 'bout 7 and it'll go till 'bout 11 or 12, I'll show you 'round when you get there!" She says, still smiling.

He nods and they listen to the teacher for the rest of the class untill the bell rings and they all get onto the bus to leave.

Boomer

When Boomer gets on the bus he tells his brothers about the party and Brick said that he had already been invited by Blossom, but Butch was just hearing about it.

The rest of the bus ride was filled with awkward silence between Butch and Buttercup, and friendly conversation between the rest.

Butch

Butch had rolled onto his bed the moment he walked through the door, still not sire if he wants to go to the party when he was just a branch invite, like a leach feeding off of Boomer's invite.

Why did Buttercup not invite me when her sisters invited my brothers? Butch thought he had made a friend, his first friend actually, since he was never one to actually like a person enough to call them his friend.

Boomer walks into his room wearing a black suit with a blue bow tie, his blond hair groomed neatly.

"Are you going to get ready for the party or what bro?" He asks, stiining down on Butch's bed.

Butch sighs and sits up, looking at his brother. "I guess, get out then so I can get dresses and crap."

Boomer smiles and walks out of the room to give his brother the privacy he had asked for.

Blossom

After setting out the chicken legs and mached potatoes, and the corn on the cob and the creamed corn, and the green beans, and everything else on her food list Blossom goes to answer the door when she hear the knock.

Standing in front of her are Boomer, Brick, an Butch dressed fancier then anyonw she'd ever seen.

She covers her mouth so as not to start laughing at them in their pretty black suits, and they notice.

Brick

Bricks eyes widen as he realizes that he and his brothers had over dressed. Standing in front of him is Blossom dressed in a plaid pink and black top with buttons running all the way down, small strips of silver in some places. Tight boot-cut jeans, and brown boots with white desighns on them.

"Are-is that what you're wearin boys?" She asks, trying to be polite and not laugh at them, even though it's pretty obvious.

`` Brick blushes. "W-well, you never told us what kind of party it was, so we dressed like we would if it were a party at home."

Bubbles walks to the door to see what Blossom's looking at and her eyes instantly widen, and she joins Blossom in trying not to laugh.

"Boys" She says, holding her laughter in better than Blossom "W-Why don't you, uh, come inside."

The boys all nod and walk in past the girls, with their heads held down in shame of over dressing.

Buttercup comes down the stairs and stares at the boys for a moment, before bursting out in a loud fit of laughter.

"So lady like" Butch mumbles sarcasticaly where only his brothers can hear it, causing them both to laugh slightly.

Buttercup

Buttercup finally gets over her laughing fit and stands up straight, seeing the boys almost makes her start laughing again.

"You boys sure dressed up didn't ya?" She says, smirking at all three of the boys standing in her doorway.

There's another knock at the door before any of the boys have a chance to reply to her taunting.

Blossom goes to answer it and a tall, brown haired boy steps in. Wearing a red and green and white plaid shirt, tucked into his jeans, and his jeans bottome tucked into his boots. (There's a boy at my school who wore this the other day)

"Hey Mitch!" Buttercup says as soon as he steps into the house, closing the door behid him.

"Hey Darlin" He says, walking over to her and wraping her in his arms, witch are quite big compaired to Butch's.

Butch

Butch feels his right eye twitch, as it always does when he's angry. Except he doesn't know why it's twitching now because he has no reason to be angry right now.

What ever. Butch thinks. Maybe I'm just upset about the whole clother thing or something.

He then looks away from Buttercup and the 'Mitch' guy.


End file.
